Enterprises have become increasingly dependent on computer network infrastructures to provide services and accomplish mission-critical tasks. Indeed, the performance, security, and efficiency of these network infrastructures have become critical as enterprises increase their reliance on distributed computing environments and wide area computer networks. To that end, a variety of network devices have been created to provide data gathering, reporting, and/or operational functions, such as firewalls, gateways, packet capture devices, bandwidth management devices, application traffic monitoring devices, and the like. For example, the TCP/IP protocol suite, which is widely implemented throughout the world-wide data communications network environment called the Internet and many wide and local area networks, omits any explicit supervisory function over the rate of data transport over the various devices that comprise the network. While there are certain perceived advantages, this characteristic has the consequence of juxtaposing very high-speed packets and very low-speed packets in potential conflict and produces certain inefficiencies. Certain loading conditions degrade performance of networked applications and can even cause instabilities which could lead to overloads that could stop data transfer temporarily.
In response, certain data flow rate control mechanisms have been developed to provide a means to control and optimize efficiency of data transfer as well as allocate available bandwidth among a variety of business enterprise functionalities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,216 discloses a method for explicit data rate control in a packet-based network environment without data rate supervision. Data rate control directly moderates the rate of data transmission from a sending host, resulting in just-in-time data transmission to control inbound traffic and reduce the inefficiencies associated with dropped packets. Bandwidth management devices allow for explicit data rate control for flows associated with a particular traffic classification. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,000, above, discloses automatic classification of network traffic for use in connection with bandwidth allocation mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,980 discloses systems and methods allowing for application layer control of bandwidth utilization in packet-based computer networks. For example, bandwidth management devices allow network administrators to specify policies operative to control and/or prioritize the bandwidth allocated to individual data flows according to traffic classifications. In addition, network security is another concern, such as the detection of computer viruses, as well as prevention of Denial-of-Service (DoS) attacks on, or unauthorized access to, enterprise networks. Accordingly, firewalls and other network devices are deployed at the edge of such networks to filter packets and perform various operations in response to a security threat. In addition, packet capture and other network data gathering devices are often deployed at the edge of, as well as at other strategic points in, a network to allow network administrators to monitor network conditions.
Enterprise network topologies can span a vast array of designs and connection schemes depending on the enterprise's resource requirements, the number of locations or offices to connect, desired service levels, costs and the like. A given enterprise often must support multiple LAN or WAN segments that support headquarters, branch offices and other operational and office facilities. Indeed, enterprise network design topologies often include multiple, interconnected LAN and WAN segments in the enterprise's intranet, and multiple paths to extranets and the Internet. Enterprises that cannot afford the expense of private leased-lines to develop their own WANs, often employ frame relay, or other packet switched networks, together with Virtual Private Networking (VPN) technologies to connect private enterprise sites via a service provider's public network or the Internet. Some enterprises also use VPN technology to create extranets with customers, suppliers, and vendors. These network topologies often require the deployment of a variety of network devices at each remote facility. In addition, some network systems are end-to-end solutions, such as application traffic optimizers using compression tunnels, requiring network devices at each end of a communications path between, for example, a main office and a remote facility.
Many of the network devices discussed above are typically deployed at strategic locations in the network topology such that all or nearly all network traffic flows through them. For example, firewall and intrusion detection systems are typically deployed at the edges of a network domain to filter incoming and outgoing traffic. Similarly, bandwidth management systems are typically deployed between a network and an access link to allow for more direct control of access link utilization. Given that these network devices may process large amounts of network traffic (especially during peak load conditions), they must possess sufficient computing resources to provide for sufficient performance and throughput. If the network device becomes a bottleneck, latency increases and degrades network application performance. Still further, the processes and functions performed by these network devices are becoming more complex and, thus, require higher processing power than previous generation systems. Indeed, bandwidth management systems, for example, have evolved to include complex packet inspection, classification and control mechanisms.
In some previous approaches to increasing the performance of network devices, vendors have simply relied on more powerful processors, frequently turning to customized hardware solutions. This approach, however, is inherently limited to the capability of the custom hardware. Custom hardware solutions also require increased development costs and long lead times, as well as limited flexibility for correcting bugs and adapting to changing customer requirements. In addition, while some network device manufactures have turned to systems with multiple processors, they have not addressed the challenges posed by QoS and other devices that employ stateful or flow-aware inspection, classification and control mechanisms.